How to Show you Care, Or Not
by DreamlessRiver
Summary: You've always noticed that everybody in Organization XIII is slightly short-tempered. Now it's time to really piss them off.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so

Okay, so..this is some ways I thought of on how to annoy the orgy. Not very original, I know, but it really is fun to write about. Hope you like it, and just so you know, every chapter will be a different organization member (in chronological order).

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this but the ideas mentioned. In other words, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, or anything else mentioned as an allusion.

**How to Show you Care…or Not.**

I. Xemnas

Ask him if Saix was the first to give him the nickname "Mansex".

If he denies it, then tell him you know it's true.

When he starts chasing you, run away yelling the nickname mentioned above.

When he goes to sleep (if he even does) draw on his face.

Show him all the slash fiction and yaoi on the internet, just because you can.

Tie him to a chair and play the "Doki Doki Wakku Wakku" song from 'Ouran

High School Host Club' repeatedly, until he has it in his head and goes around singing it for the rest of the day.

Constantly remind him that he's ripping off Star Wars with his unoriginal choice of weaponry.

Constantly go up to him and say "Luke, I am your Father."

When it comes to an orgy meeting, always ask stupid questions such as "Why are we here?" or "Xemnas, why did I see Saix coming out of your room this morning?"

Paint his walls a really inappropriate color, such as tickle-me pink, green, blue, or any happy color, because the guy is always emoing about Kingdom Hearts.

Ask him why he's so obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, and ask him if it's because Saix is the "Luna Diviner" and Kingdom Hearts looks like a moon. Coincidence?

Draw a picture of Xemnas marrying Xaldin (or again-Saix), and stick it in with one of their status reports, so that way when he finds it, you won't get in trouble, and he'll be embarrassed.

When it's your turn to cook, and Xemnas' turn to clean, make sure you make the biggest mess possible, and burn a lot of the stuff you're cooking. If pancakes are in the matter, make sure you stick a few to the ceiling and/or wall.

Whenever he wears his black and white coat, tell him it's animal cruelty to kill a zebra just to wear its fur, and that you're going to call the cops on him.

If you happen to be in front of a flight of stairs when he tells you that calling the cops is not really a logical solution, look to see if anybody's around, and then push him down the stairs and run like hell. Don't hesitate, either. It's a long way down those stairs, and you know it is.

…..

Hope it was funny. Tell me if it was funny, and read and review.  Please? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

**How to Show you Care…or Not.**

II. Xigbar

-Call him patchy

-Tell him he's too old to be a surfer, and that he's giving the real surfers a bad name

-Tell him "As if" is a horrible catchphrase all together

-Blame everything you do wrong on him

Buy him a cellphone for his birthday and make sure you know the number to it. When it's activated, be sure to call him every five minutes just to tell him he's not a superior, but he's just plain old. Not only will this annoy him, but it will waste his minutes, and his bill will be more expensive.

-Spread rumors around the castle saying that he and Marluxia are dating, as this will cause the flower man to become enraged at him.

-Tell him his hair looks like he killed a skunk and stuck it to his head.

-Ask him why he always says things like "dude!" and "As IF!". If he doesn't answer the question, then you know that it's because his somebody was a surfer, and Xigbar is trying to imitate him (and failing miserably).

-Ask him if he's a pirate, as he's always wearing that eye patch. When he tells you he's not, then go around telling everybody he _is._

-Steal his gun and replace the ammo with sticky darts. Go and find Saix, and when he turns around shoot him in the scar yelling "X marks the spot!". When he becomes enraged, tell him Xigbar made you do it, so he goes berserk on the free shooter instead of you.

-Cut his ponytail, as you can tell that that man would clearly be attached to his hair.

--

Yeah, I know, some of it's not that funny. Suggestions for the next Orgy people are more than welcome.

Thanks for reading! **R&R**!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**How to Show you Care…or Not.**

III. Xaldin

-Tell him that his hairstyle is kind of ripping of Tarzan's

-Tell him that he looks like a gorilla

-Shave his sideburns while he's sleeping

-For his birthday, buy him an exercise machine, cause compared to the rest of the Organization members (not including a few), he's HUGE.

-When he comes to talk to you, make sure you're wearing those glasses that have eyes on them, so he won't know you've fallen asleep listening to his long rants.

-Threaten to brush his dreadlocks out if he doesn't do what you say.

-Make him drink one of Vexen's potions, hoping that Vexen will notice and get really mad at him. Xaldin can't disagree, due to the previous suggestion.

-Tell him he's not fit to be in the organization. When he tries to kill you, then just _cut _his dreadlocks off instead. It might defeat the purpose of 6, but it'll be hilarious anyways.

--

Kay, guys, this was all I could think of. It's starting to get a little repetitive, so.. Give me suggestions for the next characters, and I'll be more than happy to use them, and I'll make sure to mention you! Thanks for reading/reviewing the last chapters!


	4. Hiatus

Hey, guys.

I'm so so so so sorry about not updating! I've been going through A LOT (and I mean A LOT) of stuff, so I've been on a kind of hiatus. Not to worry, I'm back on track and should have some stuff posted up soon! Thanks for waiting, and I apologize for the wait! Love you guys!


End file.
